1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to polysaccharide fabrics, such as cellulose, as host media for therapeutic, non-immobilizing enzymes, which are used as therapeutic agents for enzymatic wound cleansing.
2. Discussion of Background
The cleansing of wounds, which is a prerequisite for rapid healing, consists of the removal of necrotic tissue and pus. Enzymatic wound cleaning, in addition to surgical procedures and medical treatment with antiseptics or antibiotics, has proven valuable.
In the topical enzymatic therapy of wounds caused by injury, burns, skin diseases, etc., bandage materials having anything from relatively loose to tight fiber densities are used for the direct covering of the concerned portions of the body, including fabrics from fibrous materials that are natural and/or synthetic. High demands are therefore placed on their cleanliness, absorptive capacity and durability under the effects of secretions and medications.
According to statements in Deutsche Medizinische Wochenschrift, 85, 672 (1960), the local application of enzymes, such as with the enzyme preparation Jatrosin.RTM., on compresses or gauze layers and the creation of a moist chamber by covering the same with a plastic film, achieved a more rapid healing of deep tissue necroses than with other known necrotic wound applications. Proteolytic enzymes, such as trypsin, chymotrypsin, papain, ficin, and bromelain as well as subtilisin, which is obtained from bacteria, are particularly well suited for the decomposition of necrotic tissue. Ribonucleases and deoxyribonucleases, such as streptodornase, are preferred to dissolve pus. Streptodornase in combination with streptokinase is also suitable for cleansing wounds of necrotic tissue and fibrin. The penetration of locally applied materials into the tissue can be promoted with the aid of the enzyme hyaluronidase.
The accelerated healing process achieved through therapy using such externally applied enzymes is based on the rapid decomposition of necrotic components and the promoted self-healing process which results. This comes as a result of the rapid filling of the tissue defect with granulation tissue, thus leading to an earlier formation of epithelial tissue.
The practical application of enzyme therapy consists of covering the wound with a section of a 4-6 layer gauze bandage prepared with enzymes. To achieve full effectiveness, it is necessary to create a moist chamber which can be sealed at the edges with zinc paste.
In DE-A 31 39 089 protein-based fabrics are proposed as enzyme carriers which can be used in procedures employing fabrics based on polysaccharides. This reference asserts that the use of collagen-based fabrics is particularly useful, since collagen has high water absorption and binding capabilities.
Despite these more favorable healing-promoting conditions, this form of application has not become widespread due to the very high price of collagen fabrics. The price ratio between collagen fabrics and common fabrics is about 1,000:1.